Taste of Your own Medicine II
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Zim finally finds something to hold over Dib's head when he kidnaps Gaz. Now Dib has to race to the rescue of his poor, defenseless sister. But perhaps she is not so defenseless after all... Funny Zagr! ALTERNATE ENDING!


**A/N**

**Okay, so you may have read my Zagr, A Taste of Your Own Medicine. If so, at the very end I left an author's note saying that if you guys liked the story enough, I would write it again with an alternate ending. Well you guys liked it, so here is the alternate ending I promised! The story is the exact same in the beginning but the ending is completely different, so just scroll down until you see new text. To save you time, the story changes right after she asks if he will show her that kiss again. I hope you guys like it. R&R! **

Dib's breath sped up as he climbed the steps of the abandoned apartment building. He had to search every single room which was extremely time-consuming, but he did not have much time left. Zim had finally managed to kidnap Gaz on her way home from a school dance. It was so unexpected, such a random night, that Dib did not think twice about letting her walk home alone. He had received a call twenty minutes after Gaz was supposed to be home and expected to her his sister's voice, but instead, a menacing laugh rang on the other line. All at once, he recognized his enemy's voice.

"Zim," he had hissed, "where is she? What have you done with her? If you hurt her, I swear I will—"

"You may want to reconsider threatening me Dib-beast. Each or your words will be used against you."

"What do you mean?" He stuttered.

"You see, filthy human, your sister is right here beside me, restrained and defenseless. And if you do not follow my orders exactly, you will be an only child very soon."

He could feel his wicked smirk through the phone lines.

"What do you want me to do?" He gave in.

"I recall you stole some very important files from my computer and I want them back. You may have thought you would use it as evidence against me, but I highly doubt you ever dreamed it would be used as black mail!" He hollered. Dib had to hold the phone away from his ear to prevent deafness.

"Fine. I'll return the files. Do you want me to deliver them to your front door, too?" He added sarcastically.

"Oh no, Dib-stink. I am not at my base."

"Where are you then?" His heart sped up at the possibilities. A torture room? Some evil alien device? He fidgeted with his jacket at the thoughts.

"You are aware of the abandoned apartment building on Bricker Street? I am in one of those rooms. And just for the fun of it, you are on a time limit, Dib! You have fifteen minutes to retrieve the files and bring them to me or else your sister gets it."

He then hung up the phone before Dib could respond.

Dib shook the memory off and focused on the task at hand. Time was running out and he had only managed to check half of the building.

"Don't worry," he whispered to no one, "I'm coming, Gaz!"

Further up the building, seven floors away, Gaz struggled with her binds and grunted in frustration.

"Give it up, Gaz-human. You will never get out of your restraints."

Zim walked over to her and smiled tauntingly. She glared up at him.

"Why do you have to bother me, Zim? If it's my stupid brother you want, why mess with me?"

He smirked and brought his claw up to her face. Tugging beneath her chin, he brought her face-to-face with the alien and leaned closer.

"I must admit, I do not mind your company, Gaz. You are quite pretty, especially in that dress."

She pulled away in disgust and he smiled at the reaction he knew he would get.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

The rebellious, child-like spirit the Irken held forced him to lean towards her and run his hand along her arm and down to her waist where he pulled her closer to him.

"Why not, Gaz? Are you afraid of Zim?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?" She questioned calmly. Though, a small part of her was beginning to get worried. Would he really hurt her? She didn't want to imagine the ways the alien would consider killing her. It certainly would not be quick and painless, this she knew for sure.

"Perhaps because I hold your life in my hands?" He balled his claw into a fist and glared evilly at her. She refused to give into his game and turned the other way.

He simply chuckled and walked back into her view.

"Such a fiery spirit, this one has…" He droned.

With lightening speed, he rushed in front of her, pulling her face up and towards him, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She gasped and squirmed on the broken wooden bench she was sitting on. The rope tied around her wrists prevented her from shoving Zim away. Oh, how she had wanted to slap him. She could not move back due to the wall she was pinned against so instead, she moved her face to the side. Zim finally released her and smirked as she wiped her mouth off on her dress's sleeve.

"Zim, when I am free, you are so—"

"Save it, Gaz. It will be worth it." He chuckled before leaving the room.

She continued to wipe her mouth off as best as she could until the skin on her lips grew raw. She knew the game he was playing and she was not pleased. He was completely aware of the fact that Gaz was so uncomfortable with affection; the reason being he had suddenly kissed her out of the blue. And most likely, he would go further.

"I have to get out of here." She thought aloud.

She continued to squirm and twist her wrists in an attempt to free herself. She smiled as the rope loosened and she immediately began taking it off, but stopped. A thought slithered into her head and she placed the restraints back, not quite on, just appearing as if it were. It was her turn to grin wickedly. She also knew how uncomfortable he was with affection.

"Just wait till you come back in the room, Zim. I'll show you what I think of that kiss."

Right as she finished speaking, the very person, er alien, walked into the room triumphantly.

"The Dib-beast has not yet arrived. Perhaps instead of killing you, I will keep you all to myself." He suggested, but his eyebrow rose quizzically as the girl did not respond.

"Gaz?"

She gazed up dreamily at Zim and stood, her bounds still hanging loosely around her wrists. He did not move as she walked over slowly.

"You mean," she began, "if Dib doesn't come soon, I will go with you?"

He stared at her but simply nodded his head.

"Yes…? You will come with me."

She closed the distance between the pair, Zim stepping back slightly, and false desperation crossed her face.

"Please, just take me now! I don't care if he isn't out of time or if I never see my family again, but take me away this very moment!"

"What are you saying, Gaz-human?"

She hated the name, but continued with her act.

"I want to go with you, Zim. I want to remain by your side forever."

He grew nervous at the girl's sudden change.

"Y-you do? Why?"

"When you kissed me, I realized that I needed more. I have never met anyone who knew how to kiss so well." She pulled her hands out of the restraints and placed them on his shoulders. He gulped as she ran them slowly down his chest. His eyes flickered across her and took in the image of the beauty. The dress with the v-neck and ruffled skirt did not help the awkward situation and he panicked when she got even closer.

"Zim?" She whispered seductively.

He eyed her nervously.

"Y…Yes?" He managed to whimper.

"Will you show me that kiss again?"

She could see his obvious hesitation and relished the reaction. _I have you right where I want you_, she thought. But what she didn't know what that Zim was very aware of her plan. He grinned mentally. _I have you right where I want you_, he thought.

"You are behaving oddly, Gaz."

"You mean," she ran her hand smoothly up the side of his neck and up to his face, "you don't like it?"

She removed his disguise and smiled devilishly.

"Take that silly disguise off. You're much more appealing without."

It was now his turn to smile devilishly once again. He grabbed shoulders and spun her around, dipping her towards the ground. She freaked out, eye size growing with each passing second. His hand found its way up to her face and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes; the other remained behind her back, supporting her.

"Do you think so, Gaz-human?" He purred.

She remained still, trying to find a way out. This was not how she had planned it. She had intended him to run out of the room screaming, but there was definitely no running or screaming at the moment.

"Well I must say, I gladly accept your approval." He exclaimed before diving towards her.

Dib climbed yet another staircase. His lungs were on fire and he felt as though he would keel over any minute. But still, he continued to search the rooms until he paused suddenly. He could have sworn he heard a sound, almost like a muffled cry.

"Gaz!" He gasped.

He ran towards the direction of the sound, abruptly stopped, and nearly had a heart attack. Zim was grasping Gaz, antennas perked up in delight, kissing her with full force. Dib gagged and ran over to the couple. He tried to pry the alien of while Gaz punched him repetitively in the back, but the alien did not budge. Instead, he continued as a blush crept up into his face.

_So you wanted to give me a taste of my own medicine eh, Gaz? How did that plan work out for you_? He thought, amused by the way things had turned out.

**A/N **

**HAHA! So what did you think? I thought it was pretty funny that her own plan backfired on her. XD I hope you enjoyed it. Check back for more even more Zagr fics. I know I am going to write a lot more on these two ;).**


End file.
